Rozbitkowie na bezludnej wyspie cz.1
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ''' '''ODCINEK 1 Kamera pokazuje wyspę. Tą samą co w odcinku specjalnym Totalnej Porażki: Powrót na Wyspę. Po chwili kamera przechodzi na plażę na której stoi gospodarz programu, Chris McLean. Chris: Witajcie, ziomy! Tu Chris McLean, gospodarz kolejnej serii tego zwariowanego show! Jak widać, znowu jesteśmy na wyspie! Jest to jednak zupełnie, zupełnie nowa wyspa, na którą już za chwilę.. już za kilka sekund, pojawią się tutaj zupełnie nowi, zwariowani nastolatkowie! Tym razem będzie ich piętnaścioro co oznacza, że zostaną podzieleni na 3 drużyny! Jakie to będą drużyny? Czy będziemy świadkami zupełnie nowych przyjaźni, konfliktów i przede wszystkim romansów? Ojj, na pewno! A teraz.. Oglądajcie PRZYGODĘ.. TOTALNEJ... PORAŻKI!!! Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Plaża Plaża nagle opustoszała.. Było ciemno i bardzo zimno. Kamera przeszła przez całą szerokość plaży i spotrzegła... Jakąś dziewczyną. Była nieprzytomna. Po chwili jednak otworzyła oczy i usiadła na piasku. '''Dziewczyna: Moja głowa.... Rozejrzała się. Dookoła nikogo nie było. Dziewczyna: Wspaniale... Wstała i podeszła do pobliskiej palmy. '' '''Dziewczyna:' Jestem na... Bezludnej wyspie? Po chwili usłyszała krzyki, które było dosyć głośno słychać. Dziewczyna: Może nie do końca bezludna... Pobiegła w miejsce, gdzie był osłychać te niepokojące krzyki. Zobaczyła tam ładną szatynkę, która z bólu trzymała się za głowę. Dziewczyna: Coś Ci jest? Dziewczyna nr 2: Nie! Odczep się! Dziewczyna: Ale... Dziewczyna nr 2: Na pewno chcesz mnie zjeść! Ale ja jestem za ładna, żeby można mnie było zjeść! Dziewczyna: Eee... Jestem Alfie. Dziewczyna nr 2: I? A ja Pearl. I co z tego? Alfie: No znamy teraz nasze imiona i... Pearl: I? To skoro już je znamy to może powiesz mi co tutaj robisz? Alfie: Właściwie to.. Nie wiem. Pearl: To brawo. Alfie: Co brawo? A może ty wiesz, co?! Pearl: A wiem! Alfie: Więc? Pearl: Jesteśmy na bezludnej wyspie. Alfie: Skąd wiesz, że nie jest zamieszkała? Pearl: Bo ty tutaj jesteś? Twój strój jest tak komiczny, że wszyscy uciekli stąd przed tobą! Alfie: Komiczniej ubierasz się ty! Pearl: Jaaasne. Skończmy już tą nudną konwersację, bo nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Alfie: Dobry pomysł! Pearl: To co robimy? Alfie: Skoro jesteś taka nadzwyczaj mądra, to na pewno sama sobie poradzisz. Poszła w głąb lasu. Pearl: Phi! Sama sobie poradzę! Usiadła na ziemi. Pearl: A może.. Alfuś, zaczekaj! Wstała i pobiegła za Alfie do lasu. Las Podczas gdy Pearl miała problemy z odnalezieniem Alfie, ta budowała właśnie ogromną tratwę. Alfie: I znowu wszystko muszę robić sama! Po chwili pojawiła się Pearl. Była cała w błocie i wyglądała jakby miała zaraz kogoś zabić. Alfie parsknęła śmiechem. Pearl: I z czego rżysz, jajowodzie? Alfie: Ty w ogóle wiesz co to znaczy? Pearl: Na pewno więcej niż ty! Alfie: Nie sądzę.. Pearl spojrzała na tratwę. Pearl: Ojj, ale ty jesteś dla mnie miła! Budujesz nam tratwę! Świetny pomysł! Alfie: Niee? To moja tratwa! Pearl: SŁUCHAM?! Alfie zaczęła ciągnąć już swoją tratwę w stronę plaży. Pearl: A ja? Alfie: Radź sobie sama! Alfie zniknęła z zasięgu wzroku Pearl. Pearl: Przecież ja nie umiem budować czegoś takiego! ALFIE! Pobiegła za nią. Plaża Alfie zdążyła już dopchnąć swoją tratwę na brzeg jeziora. Kiedy już miała wepchnąć ją do wody, przybiegła Pearl. Pearl: Zaczekaj! A ja!? Przecież nie możesz mnie tutaj zostawić! Alfie: Jasne, że mogę! Pearl: Ty źle uczesana, wstrętna egoistko! Alfie: Bardzo ciekawe obelgi. Ale nie mam już czasu. Odepchnęła tratwę i na nią wskoczyła. Pearl: Pożałujesz tego! I zapomniałaś o wiosłach. Hahaha! Alfie: Wiosła? Rzeczywiście, wiosła trzymała teraz Pearl. Alfie: Oddaj je! Pearl: Jeżeli zabierzesz mnie ze sobą to je oddam! Alfie: W życiu! Nie mam zamiaru słuchać twoich obelg na temat mojego wyglądu! Pearl: To nie moja wina, że wyglądasz jak moja babcia! W czasie, kiedy się kłóciły, tratwa Alfie zaczęła niepokojąco tonąć. Alfie: Co jest?! Chwilę później tratwa zatonęła i Alfie musiała wrócić do Pearl. Pearl: Wiedziałam, że mnie nie zostawisz! Przytul! <3 Przytuliła Alfie. Po chwili szybko od niej odskoczyła. Pearl: Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie wiedział, że przytulam to bezguście! Ktoś: Ja widziałem! Zdziwione Alfie i Pearl odwróciły się. Na leżaku, niedaleko nich siedział chłopak. Uśmiechał się do nich i przyglądał podejrzliwie. Pearl: A ty to co? Alfie: To chłopak.. Pearl: Że na serio? Wow! Chłopak: Tak jestem mężczyzną.. A wy kobietami. Alfie zachichotała. Chłopak: Jestem Darryl! Alfie: Miło poznać! Pearl: Jasne, bardzo miło! Darryl: Widzę, że ktoś tu się cieszy, że mnie widzi. Alfie: TAAAK! <3 Pearl: Skończ. Wiesz co my tu właściwie robimy? Darryl: Yyy.. Myślałem, że dowiem się tego od was. Pearl: Wspaaniale... Darryl: Ale.. Możemy się tego dowiedzieć. Pearl: Niby jak? Darryl: Na pewno są tu jakieś poszlaki, które nam pomogą. Alfie: Świetnie! Chodźmy ich szukać! Pearl: To sobie szukajcie. Ja zostaję. Darryl: No dobrze.. Ale lepiej uważaj. Pearl: Na co? Darryl: Zobaczysz. Chodźmy ee... Alfie: Alfie! A ta słiiit idiotka to Pearl. Pearl: HEJ! Nie pozwalaj sobie! Alfie: Przepraszam, słit idiotko.. Język. Darryl: Rozumiem? I Darryl razem z Alfie poszli w stronę lasu. Pearl: I znowu zostałam sama! Bardzo dobrze! Po chwili jednak szybko za nimi pobiegła. Las Alfie co jakiś czas przytulała się do Darryl'a. Ten nie miał nic przeciwko, ale zaczęło go to irytować. Darryl: Może powiesz mi, dlaczego to robisz? Alfie: Boję się.. Tu jest tak ciemno i w ogóle. Darryl: Rozumiem? Po chwili dobiegła do nich Pearl. Darryl: O, tak jak myślałem. Pearl: Co?! Darryl: Wiedziałem, że za chwilę znowu się spotkamy. Pearl: Grrr! Alfie: Hej! Słyszeliście to? Pearl: Co znowu? Po chwili przed nimi na dwóch lianach przemieszczała się rożowowłosa dziewczyna oraz wysoki chłopak w okularach przeciwsłoneczecznych. Pearl: Co to za dziwolągi? Dziewczyna: JoJo melduje się! Pojawiła się przed nimi. JoJo: Witajcie! Chłopak: I... Ja też. Stanął obok JoJo. Darryl: Hmm.. Rozumiem, że też nie wiecie co tu robicie? JoJo: JoJo wie! Jesteśmy na WuYgrekeSPeIE! Pearl: Że co? Darryl: Dobra, nie ważne. Chłopak: Jestem Denis. A to jest.. JoJo: Jam jest JoJo! Mła kocha wszystko co związane ze wszystkim! Alfie: Co ona przed chwilą powiedziała? Denis: No, że... Ehh, ja też nie wiem. JoJo: JoJo jest potomkinią Królestwa Orków! Zauważyła jakieś zwierzątko. JoJo: Jeść! JoJo głodna! Zaraz wróci! Mniam! <3 Pobiegła za zwierzątkiem. Alfie: Czy ona jest... Denis: Normalna? Nie. Pearl: Wspaniale, utknęłam tu z samymi świrusami! Darryl: Już jakoś będziesz musiała nas znosić. Język. Po chwili JoJo wróciła z wiewiórką w ustach. JoJo: Ktoś chce? Pearl: Bleeee! JoJo wyciągnęła wiewiórkę i puściła ją wolno. JoJo: Nie to nie.. Aa! Widziałam kogoś! Wszyscy: Kogo?! JoJo: Człowieka! Przystojnego! Mrrr! Darryl: Prowadź, piesku... JoJo! JoJo: Oczywista! Na czterech łapach pobiegła w stronę jeziorka. Pearl: Musimy tam iść? Darryl: A może znowu chcesz zostać tu sama? Pearl: Dobra.. Biegiem! I cała czwórka pobiegła za JoJo. Tajemnicze Jeziorko Kiedy pozostała czwórka dobiegła do jeziorka, JoJo już lizała chłopaka po nogach. Chłopak: Ziomalko! Odpczep swoje seksi usta od moich jeansów! Pearl: No, no, no... Darryl: 'JoJo! Siad! ''JoJo wykonała polecenie Darryl'a. '''Pearl: No świetnie. Możesz zostać trenerem naszej JoJo. Darryl: Ty.. Tajemniczy chłopaku. Chłopak: Mów mi Junior, men! Darryl: No dobrze, Junior. Może ty wiesz co robimy na tej wyspie? Junior: Właściwie to... Ostatnio sklejałem bity w moim studiu, a po chwili znalazłem się tutaj! Czadowo, nie? Darryl: Jaasne... Junior: A wy wiecie co tu robimy, ziomy? Pearl: No skoro ciebie o to pytamy, to znaczy, że też tego nie wiemy! Junior: Spoko, lala. Tylko pytam. A i mam prośbę. Pomożecie mi z tamtą ziomalką? Skierował wzrok na otyłą dziewczynę, leżącą na ziemi. Denis: Kto to? Junior: Ziomalka mówi, że ma na imię Sonya. Tyle wiem. Sonya: Ziomalka nie ma zamiaru z wami rozmawiać. Darryl: A może wiesz... Sonya: NIE! Darryl: Spoko, o nic nie pytałem. Sonya: A teraz dajcie mi spokój, bo odpoczywam! Pearl: Od czego? Sonya: Od was! Darryl: Okeej... Idziemy dalej. Junior, idziesz z nami? Junior: Spoko, kolo! Z tą ziomalką i tak nie skleję żadnego bita... I poszli. Sonya: Zostawili mnie samą? Też mi coś.. Poszła za nimi. Las Kiedy Sonya dołączyła do reszty, wszyscy usiedli na ziemi w kole. Darryl: Musimy coś postanowić! Albo chociaż.. Przemyśleć. Pearl: Co mamy przemyśleć? Ktoś tu nas zaciągnął siłą! Alfie: Ale wszyscy niczego nie pamiętamy... Junior: Ku**a! Przypomniałem sobie! Dzień wcześniej nagrywałem audycję do jakiegoś programu.. Darryl: Pamiętasz jakiego? Junior: Sory, ziom. Nie. Grupowe westchnięcie. Sonya: Nie wiem czym się przejmujecie. Przynajmniej nie musimy nic robić... Denis: Hmm.. Też coś sobie przypominam. To był program.. Do wygrania był milion dolarów? Pearl: Milion? Jejku! Kupiłabym sobie buty! Darryl: Buty? Pearl: Nie buty.. Tysiące butów! Darryl: Okej? Alfie: Ale dalej nie wiemy jaki to był program! Po chwili ktoś zaczął gwizdać. Wszyscy spojrzeli na dziewczynę na drzewie z lassem w ręku. '' '''Dziewczyna:' Wrogowie! Juuhu! Rzuciła w ich stronę lassem, które wszystkich bardzo mocno związało. Pearl: Puść nas, idiotko! Dziewczyna: Oj, nie! Mój tata mawiał: "Zanim byczek nie zostanie oswojony, nie ma co się na niego pchać!". Pearl: Świruska. Darryl: Chwila, chwila.. Wydaje mi się, że jesteś tu z tego samego powodu co my... Dziewczyna: 'Se.. Serio? ''Zaczęła drapać się po głowie. '''Dziewczyna: KŁAMIESZ! Pearl: Heello, może grzeczniej? Darryl: '''Spokojnie... Więc, jesteś tu z tego samego powodu? '''Dziewczyna: Możesz mówić.. jaśniej? Pearl: Jaśniej! Nie wiemy co tu robimy i ty pewnie też! Darryl: '''Dzięki. '''Pearl: Proszę. Dziewczyna: 'A tak.. Rzeczywiście. ''Odwiązała wszystkich i usiedli razem. '''Dziewczyna: Przepraszam was.. Mam na imię Lucy. ^^ Denis: Nie szkodzi. Lucy: A więc nic nie wiecie? Pearl: A wyglądamy na osoby, które coś wiedzą? Darryl: To akurat było głupie... Lucy: Okej, o nic nie pytam. Alfie: Eee.. Widzicie? Darryl: 'Co? ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na Alfie. Przerażona, wskazała palcem na jakiś plac. Tam jednak nic nie było. '''Pearl: O co ci chodzi? Alfie: Tam coś jest! JoJo: JoJo nic nie widzieć! Chociaż.. TAK! Widzę! Wszyscy: Serio?! O_O JoJo: '''Nie. ^^ '''Pearl: Ja też coś widzę! Denis: Nie wpadajmy w panikę.. Darryl: Idziemy tam! Wszyscy: Hę? JoJo: JoJo chce przytulić pana misia! Łłiii! Pobiegła. Reszta pobiegła za nią. Plac JoJo przybiegła i zaczęła skakać w miejscu. Po chwili dobiegła do niej reszta. Pearl: Emm.. Co ty robisz? JoJo: '''Przywołuję kłusowników! Hihi. ^^ '''Darryl: '''No dobra.. '''Alfie: TAM! Wszyscy zerknęli na krzaki, które pokazywała teraz Alfie. Ewidentnie ktoś w nich siedział. Denis: Cii.. Ja to załatwię. Podszedł do krzaków. Po chwili jednak wyskoczyła z niego jakaś dziewczyna kopnęła go w krocze, założyła ręce na plecy i związała je. '' '''Dziewczyna:' Więcej ze mną nie zadzieraj! Wszyscy schowali się za Darryl'em. Darryl: 'Eee.. Cześć? ''Spojrzała na niego groźnie. '''Dziewczyna: Cześć! Czego chcesz? Darryl: 'Rozumiem, że znalazłaś się na tej wyspie przez przypadek i nie wiesz co dokładnie tu robisz? ''Dziewczyna złapała Darryl'a za koszulkę i przyciągnęła do siebie. '''Dziewczyna: Gadaj! Gadaj kto Ci to powiedział?! Pearl wyłoniła się zza Darryl'a. Pearl: Hej! Zostaw go! Dziewczyna: Bo co? Pearl: Bo wyglądasz jakby twój strój był wyprany w Perwollu! Dziewczyna: A twój... Eee... Pearl: Ha! Mnie się nie da obrazić! Dziewczyna: '''Idiotka. '''Pearl: Hej! Nie pozwalaj sobie! Dziewczyna: Ojej, boję się ciebie. Język. Pearl: Ale brudny język! Fuuuj! Darryl: SPOKÓJ! Pearl: To ta źle uczesana zaczęła! Dziewczyna: '''A właśnie, że nie-e. '''Darryl: Cicho, Pearl! A ty... Eee.. Dziewczyna: Misty. Darryl: Misty, tak. Fajne imię. Pearl: Grrr! Darryl: Więc Misty, co robiłaś w tych krzakach? Misty: Tropiłam. Sonya: Kogo? Pearl: A może co? Na pewno przeceny nowych kozaczków! ^^ Misty: Nieee? Tam dalej widziałam dziewczynę, która demoluje jakiś domek. Sonya: Świetnie.. Ile jeszcze tych osób, które są tu z przypadku? Darryl: Ty również się do nich zaliczasz. Misty: No więc? Idziemy? Pearl: Oczywiście! Po chwili byli już na miejscu. I rzeczywiście była tam dziewczyna, która demolowała jakąś willę. Dziewczyna: Haha! To lubię! Juuhu! Wspaniale się czuję! O tak! Pearl: Czy to... Misty zakleiła jej usta. Misty: Milcz, kochana. ^^ Darryl: Dzięki.. Misty: Z tego co wiem.. To ma na imię Kimmy. Kimmy spojrzała na nich. Kimmy: Gliny! Znają moje imię! Uciekać! Porzuciła pałkę i zaczęła uciekać. Jednak wpadła wprost na Denisa. Misty: Ten koleś.. Czy ja go przypadkiem nie związałam? Darryl: '''Jak widać.. Nie. '''Denis: Ze mną nie będzie tak łatwo. Oczko. Denis: A ty moja droga damo.. Złapał Kimmy za ramię i pociągnął na ziemię. Kimmy: Ał! Odwal się! Darryl: Nie jesteśmy z policji! Kimmy: I ja mam wam uwierzyć? Misty: '''Musisz? '''Kimmy: No skoro tak mówicie... A tak właściwie to co wy tu robicie? Darryl: To samo co ty, skarbie. Kimmy: Rozumiem? Pearl zaczęła wymachiwać rękami by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Kimmy: A to co? Misty: 'Do końca nie wiadomo. ^^ ''Sonya podeszła do Pearl i zerwała jej taśmę. Ta zaczęła piszczeć i łapać się za usta. '''Misty: A nie mówiłam? ^^ Pearl: Zaboję pię! JoJo: JoJo nie rozumie! Junior: Nie jesteś sama, ziomalko. JoJo: Ziomalko? Jam jest JoJo, patisonie! Junior: Spoko. ^-^ Sonya (zwracając się do Kimmy):''' Może to jest głupie pytanie.. Ale po co robiłaś to co robiłaś? '''Kimmy: Jaa... Nie udało się jej jednak dokończyć, ponieważ kilka centymetrów przed nią przebiegł jakiś chłopak. Kimmy: Co do cholery było? Chłopak nr 2: Misiu, zaczekaj! Wpadł prosto na Kimmy. Ta ostro się wkurzyła i zaczęła go okłądać pięściami. Chłopak nr 1: Jej! Dziękuję! <3 Kimmy: Zapamiętaj sobie! NIGDY TEGO WIĘCEJ NIE RÓB! Chłopak nr 2: Ratunku! Wariatka! JoJo: Wariatka? Gdzie?! Jej but wylądował na głowie chłopaka. Chłopak nr 2: Tuu... JoJo: Jej! A więc to ja! Hihi! ^^ Chłopak nr 1: Ten idiota to wariat! Pearl: '''Zdecyduj się, co?! '''Chłopak nr 2: Austin'ku, ale ty przecież jesteś sławny! Austin: Jaa? No co ty! Chłopak nr 2: Ja chcę tylko twój autograaf! Pliiis! Austin: '''NIE! Już sam pobyt na tej wyspie przyprawia mnie o dreszcze! '''Darryl: '''A więc wy też.. '''Austin: '''CO? '''Darryl: Nie, nic. Chłopak nr 2: A więc wy też nie wiecie co robicie na wyspie? :D JoJo: Wiecie co? Ja by się chyba poszła wykąpać! Zdjęła WSZYSTKIE ubrania i pobiegła na plażę. Darryl: No to chyba, trzeba za nią pobiec! Chłopcy pobiegli za JoJo na plażę. Dziewczyny: Mężczyźni.. Spojrzały na siebie i zaczęły się śmiać. Po chwili jednak pobiegły za resztą. Plaża Kiedy chłopcy przybiegli na plażę JoJo była już w wodzie. Chłopcy: (Jęk zawodu) Po chwili przybiegły również dziewczyny. Miały również ubrania JoJo. JoJo: Moje przyjaciółeczki! Łłłii! Pearl: I po co my tutaj przybiegliśmy? Rzuciła skarpetką JoJo w Darryl'a. Darryl: Uważaj!! Pearl: Na ciebie? Serio, z tą skarpetką na głowie wyglądasz znacznie lepiej. JoJo: '''Hej! To moja skarpetka! '''Darryl: Możesz ją sobie wziąć! Rzucił w JoJo skarpetkę, a ta założyła ją sobie na głowę. JoJo: Ręce do góry! JoJo będzie strzelać! Kimmy: Jej, wyglądasz jak mój starszy! Darryl: Co-o? Sonya: '''Ej.. Widział ktoś tę okularnię? '''Pearl: To bezguście? Wszyscy: TAK! Pearl: Nie. ^^ Denis: A to nie ona stoi tam z jakimś gościem? Wszyscy spojrzeli na Alfie, która pod palmą pocieszała jakiegoś chłopaka. Alfie: '''Nie becz! Będzie dobrze! '''Chłopak: Ale ja chcę do maaamy. ;( Wszyscy przybiegli. JoJo była już ubrana. xD Pearl: Jej, Alfie. Fajnego alfonsa sobie wytrzasnąłaś! Alfie: Zamknij się! Darryl: '''Mam rozumieć... '''Wszyscy: TAK! Alfie: '''Ma na imię David i.. I chce do mamy. '''Pearl: A to nie ty nią jesteś? W simie to nawet ciekawe, że ktoś cię w ogóle chciał. Darryl: PEARL! Pearl: Okej, okej. ^^ Misty: Idiotka. Pearl: Mega idiotka. Sonya: A-ha? Lucy: '''Iiiha! Kolego! Zaraz odnajdziemy twoją mamunię! '''David: '''Serio? '''Lucy: '''Jasne, że serio! '''Wszyscy: Serio? Lucy: (Półszpetem) Nieee... David zaczął płakać jeszcze głośniej. Pearl: No brawo. Ktoś: Jezu, ludzie. Czy wy musicie tak krzyczeć?! Wszyscy odwrócili się. Stał tam opalony chłopak o czarnych włosach i nienagannej sylwetce. Pearl: No.. Chyba jednak polubię tę wyspę. Dziewczyny: Czeeeeść! :* Chłopak: '''Więc? '''Darryl: No więc... Dziewczyny jednak staranowały go i zaczęły opowiadać chłopakowi o co chodzi. Jednak mówiły to jednocześnie co oczywiście nie zdziwiło chłopaka. Chłopak: Spokojnie, dziewczyny. Rozumiem, że przybyłyście... Darryl: Przybyliśmy.. Chłopak: No tak, przybyliście na tę wyspę dzisiaj i nie macie pojęcia co tu robicie? Darryl: Dokładnie. Chłopak: '''Wspaniale! Będzie okazja, żeby lepiej się poznać! Ja jestem Ricardo. '''Dziewczyny: Och, Ricaaardo. <3 Darryl: '''Occh, Ricardo. Blee.. '''Ricardo: Coś nie tak? Denis: Nie, on nic nie powiedział. Ricardo: Okej. ^^ David: Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! Wszyscy: Hę? Wstał i zaczął szybko uciekać. '' '''Darryl: '''Szybko za nim! '''Ricardo:' Ten mikrus dobrze mówi! Szybko! Wszyscy zaczęli chichotać. Darryl: Grrr! Ricardo: Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię urazić. Darryl: Zapłacisz mi za to! Po chwili wszyscy rzucli się w pogoń za David'em. Przed jaskinią David wbiegł do jaskini. Chwilę potem pojawiła się reszta. Darryl: Więc gdzie teraz, panie mądralo? Ricardo: Wydaje mi się, że wbiegł właśnie do jaskini! Dziewczyny: Oooch, Ricardo! Darryl: Dosyć gadania! Biegiem! I wszyscy wbiegli do jaskini. Jaskinia Oczywiście w jaskini się... zgubili. '' '''Pearl:' No i brawo, Darryl! Darryl: Co chcesz?! Przecież to ten słłit modniś nas tu doprowadził! Sonya: Nie mów tak o nim! Ricardo: No dobrze, moja wina. Lucy: Wcale nie! Darryl: Wcale tak! Nie zauważyli chłopaka, który siedział na skałkach i najwyraźniej coś pisał. Spojrzął na nich i westchnął. Chłopak: '''Więcej was matka nie miała? '''Pearl: Kim.. jesteś? Chłopak: A czy to ważne? Ricardo: Jak się nazywasz? Chłopak: Todd. Ricardo: '''Więc, Todd.. Ty również znalazłeś się na tej wyspie.. Nie wiadomo skąd? '''Todd: Owszem. I wiem również, że wy też. Pearl: Wspaniale... Jakiś głos: '''Radziłbym wam uciekać! Za chwilę z tej jaskini nic nie zostanie! '''Darryl: Co jest..? Wszyscy wpadli w panikę i zaczęli uciekać. Na szczęście wyjście było blisko i wszyscy przeżyli. JoJo: Jej! Żyjemy! I nikt nas nie porwał! Pearl: Ciesz się póki możesz! Darryl: '''No właśnie! '''Chris McLean: Haha, witajcie! Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę prowadzącego i David'a, który leżał na ziemi. Wszyscy: CHRIS?! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... Podobał Ci się specjalny odcinek? :) Bardzo! <3 Tak! :D Może być. :) NIE! ;< Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki